


hidden things

by directorenno



Series: SASO2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorenno/pseuds/directorenno
Summary: br2, prompts: diagon alley, golden snitch





	1. nimbus

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that if you whisper "harry potter au" three times in a row in front of a mirror, i'll appear before you.

Whispering to herself, Hitoka drags her fingers over the covers of several piles of books. She skims over the titles as she squirms her way through the crowd. Shopping in Flourish and Blotts is a fool’s errand this time of summer, the shop is simply packed. _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Magical Hiero -_ there it is.

Wrestling two copies for Kei and herself, Hitoka sighs and checks over the supplies list again. Their new Defence Against the Dark Arts books are with Tadashi and Tobio has their Potions and Care of Magical Creatures books. That leaves just their Herbology and Arithmancy textbooks. 

Hitoka startles as the sharp sting of someone’s elbow digs into her back.

“Sorry,” she hears Tobio’s voice struggle from above her, “I found those _Standard Book of Spells_ books you wanted _,_ the Grade 4 ones _._ ”

Turning around, Hitoka smiles and reaches for Tobio’s hand so she can drag him to one of the less crowded corners.

“Did you get copies for Kei and Shouyou as well?” she asks.

Tobio’s face sours, eyebrows furrowing together and lips curling as his expression darkens. Hitoka places her hands on her hips.

“I did, I did,” he says quickly. “Although I still don’t see why when they get to gawk at the new Nimbus and I’m stuck here at Fl-”

Tadashi chooses that exact moment to reappear from his own obstacle course adventure through the shop, thudding one of his books to the back of Tobio’s head. Tobio reaches for it, rubbing his hand over where it hurts.

“It can’t be helped that we ran into their team captains,” Tadashi says, dropping his books one by one in Tobio’s basket. “Besides, I’m sure they’ll stock up on broomcare supplies for us too.”

Turning to Hitoka, he adds, “I found those Herbology books we needed too.”

Hitoka gives him a quick nod, then turns back to Tobio. Her fingers are locked around his as she rocks back and forth on the ball of her feet.

“You should’ve gone with them, Tobio,” she says. 

Tadashi crowds closer to dig his fingers into Tobio’s hair, scritching through the strands and mussing them up. A fond, goofy smile itches at the corners of his lips.

“Although we like having you with us.”

Hitoka likes the way Tobio’s cheeks flame dark red, burning all the way down to his neck. The same warmth burns in Hitoka’s chest too; it swells and swells and brightens her smile until it turns goofy too. She squeezes the hand in Tobio’s hold and finds he squeezes back.

Once they’ve found all the books on their supply list, paid for them and tucked them away in Tadashi’s bottomless backpack, Hitoka stands in the middle of diagon alley’s crowd, crossing off the items from her list. 

She still needs a new moon chart and all five of them could do with a stocky refill of their potions-making kit - but nothing on the list is so dire that they couldn’t make a tiny detour first. 

Grabbing her boyfriends’ hands in hers - Tadashi’s in her left and Tobio’s in her right - Hitoka tugs them forwards and off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“Well then, let’s go give that new Nimbus a look.”


	2. june tastes sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> br2, prompt: golden snitch

 

The beginning of June is sweet.

It tastes like the sun, as it tingles warm against Hitoka’s skin and shines down on the Great Lake and the patches of green around it. It tastes of grass that tickles the inside of her arms where she lays down against it. It tastes of happy-go-lucky feelings, as her _Intermediate Potion-Making_ textbook sits forgotten on the grass beside her and she closes her eyes against the sunlight.

“I thought you were going to study,” Kei hums, fingers nestled in her hair.

Hitoka grins from where her head rests comfortably on his lap. She spent fifteen minutes propping her robe into the perfect prop to sleep on, Ravenclaw crest glinting under the sun all the while.

“O.W.L.s are still two whole weeks away,” she pouts, squinting one eye open.

His pinky brushes over her forehead, index finger diving under blonde locks. Hitoka wonders if he wouldn’t rather be inside, in the shade and the cool of Hogwarts’ hallways. Kei sighs and tugs at a lock he curled around his finger.

“Just sleep,” he says.

So Hitoka does, eyes lulled closed to the laughter by the water.

 

Hitoka wakes to a buzzing in the shell of her ear. She swats at it, face frowny as the buzzing flits close and far and close again. A bemused snicker sounds from above, so she swats at Kei’s arm too. She wrestles her eyes open, a most arduous task as Hitoka resists the urge to roll over and bury her head in her robes.

Something golden zips over her head, aglow in the sunlight. It hangs frozen overhead, patient almost as it buzzes and buzzes and buzzes still. Hitoka reaches out a hand, fingers closing over the golden sphere.

“A Snitch,” she whispers.

Probably the one Shouyou brought with to the Lake. Kei hums, a low and smooth rumbling that stems from his chest. His fingers are still in her hair.

Hitoka turns her head towards the lake, smile tugging at the corner of her lips as Shouyou’s given up his search in favor of dragging Tadashi into the lake with him and Tobio stands stubborn to the side, hand sheltering his eyes from the sun.

Careful, Hitoka releases the Snitch from between her fingers and watches it soar back up and flit off towards the others.

The beginning of June tastes like droplets. Of sweat that gathers on her forehead and above her lips. Of splashes of water that Shouyou showers them in as he runs over to Hitoka and Kei and tugs at their hands to come join him. June tastes of laughter.

It tastes sweet.

 


	3. hidden things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> br2, prompt: room of requirement

 

“Faster, faster,” Shouyou yells, “he’ll catch us!”

He yells loud enough for Hitoka to hear as he drags her up the staircase. Probably loud enough for Filch to hear as well. Shouyou’s voice does not care much for limiting noise exposure.

Shouyou’s palm is clammy against hers, his grip tight as he zigzags her through the third floor. Rounding corner after corner, Hitoka’s head spins and whirls when they chance upon yet another staircase that Shouyou decides to climb. Her heartbeat thumps heavy in her ears and her lungs beat against her chest, heaving for all the air she’ll give them.

She stops counting steps - or the seconds that pass - and lets Shouyou guide her through a maze of narrow passageways and moving staircases that he knows like the back of his hand. Years of practice escaping the caretaker’s clutches finally put to work.

“Shouyou,” Hitoka says, trying to catch his attention.

A high archway looms before them, reaching up all the way to the floor ceiling. Hitoka’s mouth falls open; they’re on _the seventh floor_. Hitoka passes this archway every Tuesday morning on her way to Arithmancy. Enough is enough - Hitoka’s barely breathing.

She brakes to an abrupt stop halfway down the hallway, her feet squeaking slippery over the tiles. Shouyou whips his head back, eyebrows knit together in wonder. Hitoka’s hands press against her side where it stings. Her breathing comes in tiny squeaks and shallow breaths in and out.

“I think we’ve lost him now.”

On cue, and rubbing in the point that Hitoka is rarely right in the most dire of moments, they hear frantic footsteps stumbling over the steps from the stairs behind them.

“A hiding place!” Shouyou improvises, still not bothering with volume control.

He runs off to the other end of the hallway, disappears inside a classroom and flies back to her side. Again, he reaches for her hands. They’re clammier than before, but the warmth of them sticks to her own palms, relaxing her nerves.

“There’s a supply room in the classroom,” Shouyou says, laughter short and faltered as he guides her along the hallway, “it’ll be a tight fit but, well, you _should_ fit.”

It is then that Hitoka notices the door handle, steps away from the classroom.

“Wait,” she says, turning towards the door and holding it open. It is a broom cupboard. A web hangs in the upper right corner and a pair of Comet 260s lie forgotten on the floor. The cupboard is small, but more spacious than any supplies room Hitoka’s seen in any classroom yet.

She glances back at Shouyou, turns her gaze on herself, then back to the cupboard and measures. Tugging on Shouyou’s hand, Hitoka grins. Shouyou meets it head on.

“We should fit!”

 

“That’s funny,” Shouyou hmms to himself as he follows Hitoka inside the cupboard, “I could’ve sworn there was nothing here when I passed by earlier.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism and comments always welcomed!


End file.
